crre2003_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network (Crazyria)
Cartoon Network Crazyria is a Crazyrian version of American channel and it was launched in 1996. It uses Dimension package but it still uses 2004 Cartoon Network logo but it will have new logo by January 1, 2018 at 9am. It soundtracks is English (main), Crazyrian (SAP 1) and French (SAP 2) In April Fools 2017, Cartoon Network Crazyria pranked about The Biggest Event in the Universe but it was schedule at 12pm and the prank is Gumball slams Darwin in window for 30 seconds and leading to The Loud House (episode that is shown after TBEOU is April Fools Rules). In April Fools 2018, Cartoon Network Crazyria pranked for putting Googly Eyes on main characters on its shows (except classic shows) and also They showed retro shows (which not includes Googly Eyes) on 12pm-4pm and 11pm-3am (also they made old CN logo and New Wave Era reaired). Shows Currect *Adventure Time (2010-present) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) *The Loud House (2016-present) (aired because Nickelodeon Crazyria refused to air The Loud House due to the show name has same name of Loud) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2015-present) *Supernoobs (2016-present) *Grizzly and the Lemmings (2017-present) *Steven Universe (2014-present) *We Bare Bears (2015-present) *Malachi Tyrus (1996-present) *The Mouse Trapz Show (2012) (2012-present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 reboot) (2016-present) *Ben 10 (2017 reboot) (2016-present) *Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2012-present) *Teen Titans Go! (season 1 only) (2013-present) *Baby Alive (TV Show) (1999-present) *Clarence (2014-present) *Angelo Rules (2009-2011, 2013-2014, 2016-present) *Harvey Beaks (2016-present) (also airs on Nickelodeon) *Horrid Henry (2014-present) *Spongebob Squarepants (November 2017-present) (movied from Nickelodeon because Nickelodeon Crazyria refused to air that show to make way for Motu Paltu) *The Fairly OddParents (November 2017-present) (movied from Nickelodeon because Nickelodeon Crazyria refused to air that show to make way for Ninja Hattori) *ToonMarty (November 2017-present) (not aired on Nickelodeon Crazyria because Nickelodeon Crazyria refused to air that show to make way for Rugrats) *Cartoonito Block (airs saturdays and sundays at 6am-7:30am) (December 2, 2017-present) **LazyTown (2014-present) (Cartoonito airing, December 2, 2017-present) **Go Jetters (December 2, 2017-present) **Team Umizoomi (December 2, 2017-present) **Ni Hao Kai-Lan (December 3, 2017-present) **Badanamu Cadets (December 3, 2017-present) **Peppa Pig (December 3, 2017-present) *OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes (January 1, 2018-present) *Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh (December 15, 2017-present) *Turbo FAST (December 11, 2017-present) *Dawn of The Croods (December 18, 2017-present) *Battle for Dream Island (February 10, 2018-present) *Inanimate Insanity (February 10, 2018-present) *Invader Zim (repeats only as it premired on Nickelodeon Crazyria) (2015-present) *Atomic Betty (2008-2011, February 10, 2018-present) Repeats (also part of Tooncast block (which aired in everyday at 12am-6am)) *A Gym Partner's A Monkey (2006-2009, 2012-present) *Regular Show (2011-present) *HiHi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007, 2010-2012, 2014-2016, 2017-present) *Chowder (2008-2011, 2013-2016, 2017-present) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Manny (2005-2009, 2011-2013, 2015-present) *Uncle Grandpa (2014-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1996-2004, 2016-2017, 2017-present) Upcoming *Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Nior (March 1, 2018) (moving from Toonami Crazyria) *Inazuma Eleven Go! (March 3, 2018) (moving from Toonami Crazyria) *Motu Paltu (March 15, 2018) (moving from Nickelodeon Crazyria due to kids dont like Motu Paltu on Nickelodeon so Kids want Motu Paltu on Cartoon Network) *Mega Babies (part of Cartoonito block) (April 2018) *The Oddbods Show (May 2018) Former *Hero 108 (2011-2014, 2015-2017) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2010, 2012-2017) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-2018) (moved to Boomerang) *Grim & Evil (2004-2009) *Kickstart (2003 TV Series) (2005-2012) *Unikitty! (April 21, 2018) (moved to Netflix) Trivia *in October 30, 2017, after airing of Baby Alive, Cartoon Network Crazyria accidentaly airs JohnKyle Enterprises video name "What Costume Does She Wear?" and after that, it airs Invader Zim